User blog:Maniac-fangirl/Random Fanarts!
Sometimes I like to draw fanart! But I have no idea what to do with it, and yet for some reason want to share it with this community. Therefore this random blog shall be used for posting fanart that I've made... Perhaps I'll update it every once in a while when I feel particularly artistic towards Phineas and Ferb. Anyone else who draws fanart, has no where to post it, and yet still wants to put it somewhere, feel free to put it here. I really won't mind. Feel free to explain your process as well! Don't know why I decided to draw this... Just wanted to draw something... I liked the sketch a lot better... I think it captured their innocence a lot better... Well, at least I'm satisfied with the result. This is actually one of the few pictures I've done purely on the computer! This is the kind of thing I draw between 1:00am and 4:00 am. If you care to see my normal style, it roughly looks like this. (Though I did make some modifications to make it look more... 'cartoony.') This is a sketch and more conventional use of my style. This is a possile character concept that I may use for a future fanfiction. However the results of the poll on my Fanfiction.net account may lead me to not using him for a long while. I colored his face, hair and eyes in for future refrence. I dare you to guess his name! Consiberably large image of Izzy Fan's OC Jules I had fun drawing this... Perhaps too much fun... In any case, I realised that this is the first time I've drawn anyone with highlights... and colored it, so I think I went a bit crazy with them... Since I had no idea what I was doing. I was feeling a bit generous, and since this is my first drawing request on this site, I even soft shaded the meduim shot in this image (and made her eyes a bit more shiny)! Hope you like it! (This image is so big it doesn't even properly fit on this page!) Nother very large image! (It kinda needed to be... to make sure everything could fit good.) Not too satisfied with the result, but I swear that I tried my best! This was requested by FossilsDaDaDa. She wanted me to draw a scene from her fiction Gone, But Not Forgotten, and since she didn't specify, I decided to do the part where Jessie's holding Octavius's dead body in her hands as Ferb walks in. This scene was very emotionally charged, so I tried my hand at it! Thing is... how do you draw a three fingered hand? You know... without making it look like it was from a crappy sci-fi movie from the 70's... Also for some reason I imagined Jessie's room to look like something you might see in Shou Tucker's basement... In any case, I hope you like it, Fossy! And if you are not Fossy, go read Gone, But Not Forgotten! I found it pretty good! Sorry it took so long! But right after spring break I got a pile of homework! In any case, this is for you Movies! He wanted me to draw some refrences for his OC, Nicholas Ford... And when I first read his discription I seriously thought, '... Doofenschmirtz? Is that you? Just with long hair?' Of course I just shoved those thoughts aside and started. Here I really had no idea how or what style to draw it in, so I ended up combining my normal style with a Phineas head... Which sadly led to making his head look a bit big, but whatever! Just as before I drew a medium shot, a full shot and two close ups, playing with expression. Also an interesting thing that I found, if you want to draw a character grinning, but not making them look too nice, just close their eyelids a bit! It makes them look a bit sleepy, bit a bit less sincere at the same time! Though somehow he ended up looking a bit seductive in the full shot... Espically in the sketch... In any case, for some reason when I read 'He wears a jacket,' my mind immedatly thought that that jacket had to be leather! And black! Like that one chick from Death Note! In any case, I hope you enjoy! And again, sorry for the wait! Oh, I forgot to mention, if anyone's interested, I would gladly take requests. Category:Blog posts